


Moving Pictures

by conqueringwill



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, but for who?, mentioned: kurotetsu and yuushino, midori is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: It's movie night for everyone's favorite Ryuseis!But even though the movie's plenty interesting, Midori's thoughts lie elsewhere... namely, on the people right next to him.





	Moving Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> why am i writing so many fics, i have homework to do
> 
> anyway, what's up, it's ya boi back at it again
> 
> originally this fic was inspired by the song "secret lovesick" from band yarouze, and that was going to be the fic title
> 
> but then it occurred to me that it was probably a silly idea to name a fic after a song i had never listened to
> 
> beta testing and company providing credits go to @datenshitpost, @thatnaviguy, and everyone else in the enstarsg server that stopped by to watch me write this
> 
> please enjoy!

It was a Saturday night, and there were five people crammed into a couch meant for three, somewhere in the basement of Chiaki’s house. And that could only mean one thing: it’s movie night!

 

“...Movie night?” Midori wasn’t quite sold on the concept, especially not coming from Chiaki. His entire _unit_ was tokusatsu-themed, and god knows he’d try to get in even more at any opportunity he found.

 

“Yes, Takamine! Movie night! Kanata had the idea, actually; he found something we could all enjoy together!” This set him at ease slightly, though not by much. While he certainly wasn’t as bad as Chiaki with respect to tokusatsu obsession, he had to admit that he had no idea what to expect from Kanata.

 

After a few minutes of fiddling with the DVD player (followed by some much-needed assistance from Shinobu), Chiaki loaded up the movie. _The Turtle’s Journey_ , read the title card.

 

“Souma ‘introduced’ me to this ‘film’ a few days ago, and I thought we could watch it ‘together.’” Okay, that’s definitely not what he was expecting, but hey, it would work for him. _Thank you for picking something normal, Shinkai-senpai,_ Midori thought to himself as the movie began.

 

By all accounts, the movie was rather ordinary. Its first part followed a turtle rescued from an oil slick as it was recuperated and studied by a team of marine biologists. The turtle, officially referred to as Test Subject E-621, but dubbed Bowser Jr. by the researchers, had suffered major damage to its digestive tracts. In the process of restoring it to health, they collected data on the severity of damage dealt. In addition to oil coating the walls of its digestive tracts, compounds from the oil were found lingering in its small intestine even after it appeared fully cleaned.

 

There was probably a whole lot more to the movie, but Midori’s attention had fallen elsewhere rather quickly after the first part. Instead, he found himself more occupied with the situation that he found himself in - that is to say, wedged between Chiaki and Tetora on the couch. It hadn’t quite struck him at the time _just_ how close together they were, but… _This couch isn’t nearly big enough._

 

And so began Midori’s Intrusive Thoughts Corner. _What kind of name is that,_ he thought to himself. _What are you thinking, me._ Regardless of what he called it, he couldn’t deny that they were happening. And that they were… well, they were pretty gay. The question then became… for who?

 

Running down his list of options, he fairly quickly crossed off Kanata. _Shinkai-senpai is nice, but… just a little too strange for me. I don’t even think Morisawa-senpai understands him completely…_

Shinobu was also crossed off in a similarly quick fashion. _Well, he’s cute and all, but there’s no way I could keep up with someone that energetic all the time. Besides, I’ve seen how he looks at that Yuuta kid._

Which left only two options, conveniently seated on either side of him. He decided to first consider Tetora, to his left. _Well, he does mean a lot to me. And before our Repayment Festival, he… he saved me from myself. I’ll always be thankful for that._ For a second, it seemed he had found his answer. _But… do I really feel_ **_that_ ** _way about him? And does he feel that way? Hmm. No, I don’t think that was out of love. It was out of respect — for himself, for me, and for Morisawa-senpai. Just what a friend would do._ He took another moment to consider what Tetora’s present feelings were. _I think he’s already far too enamored with Kiryu-senpai, anyway. And I wouldn’t dare to get in his way._

And thus the list was reduced to only one. _I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised by this. After all, when Tetora-kun was confronting me before the Festival, it was because I thought I was wasting Morisawa-senpai’s time. Because I thought he was just so cool, too cool for someone like me. But…_

He thought back to all the times that Chiaki had been there for him. All the early mornings that he’d shown up at his door to get him awake for school. All the late nights spent practicing routines he couldn’t quite get right. Every little thing that he’d done just for him. Even though they seemed annoying at the time, their true intent was now clear. _Does he feel that way about me too? Does he… love me?_

 

There was only one way to find out. In a sudden rush of confidence, he leaned up against Chiaki, draping his right arm around his shoulders. He flinched at the sudden contact, confused.

“Takamine? Are you okay?” He whispered, trying not to disturb the others on the couch.

Midori’s speech was a little quieter than Chiaki’s, on account of having leaned his head into Chiaki’s left shoulder. “I’m just fine, Chiaki… senpai.” He caught himself a second too late, the damage already having being done.

There was another momentary shock from Chiaki, but it quickly faded to realization. As soon as it did, he leaned back into Midori, mirroring him by extending his left arm across Midori’s shoulders. Their heads now leaned against each other. Midori felt Chiaki’s hair tickling his ear, and laughed a little. _I wasn’t expecting that to work as well as it did. Ah… I feel like I could just… fall asleep here… ahhhh…_

 

[Several hours later.]

 

Midori’s eyes drifted open slowly. He found himself on the same couch he’d been on that evening, but rather than all of his unit being with him, it was just him and Chiaki. Draped over the two of them was a soft, red blanket, seemingly having come from nowhere. _If you had this all along, why didn’t you have it out during the movie…_ He couldn’t hold the grievance for too long, though; when he tilted his head to the right, he could see Chiaki’s still-sleeping face as he continued to peacefully doze.

 

Glancing up at the television, it seemed as though their unitmates had left them a brief message.

 

_We left to give you two some ‘privacy.’ Please ‘message’ us when you are awake. - Kanata_

 

He would get to that eventually, but for now, he decided to get back under the blanket. Back to Chiaki. Where he wanted to stay, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> they are... soft
> 
> (i'm not sorry about the turtle's name, by the way)
> 
> twitter - @squishy30000
> 
> if you liked what you read, i take commissions! check my pinned for more details


End file.
